


Her Gorgeousness

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Joniss - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jo & Kat running around in the forest and eventually just getting so tired that they take a nap in a sunbeam & then they go skinny dipping in a little pond they find & then sex on the small beach by the little pond & everything is pretty & green & they're both just so in love with each other & the world & Katniss is just overwhelmed by how beautiful Jo looks when she's moaning & Jo loves seeing Katniss get a little flustered & turn a bit more pink..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Gorgeousness

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play off of The Shoe's song, 'His Gorgeousness'. Enjoy.

“C’mon, Brainless! Catch me if you can!”

The girl with the braid huffed loudly, sprinting to keep up with her smaller girlfriend. She paused momentarily, leaning on a nearby tree. She had lost sight of Johanna, decided that she could come back for her if she wanted, and sat down against the tree. Katniss breathed in the air around her, smelling the familiar scent of the woods. One scent smelt particularly familiar, and she smiled when she looked around her feet and saw pine needles scattered everywhere. She smelled something else, however. Vanilla. Katniss looked up and grinned when she saw Johanna hanging upside-down from a low tree branch.

“You’re going to fall, you know,” Katniss commented, standing up so that they were face to face.

“I’ve been doing this since I was like, two. I’ll be fine.”

“Not if I pull you down,” Katniss teased, playfully nudging Johanna, causing her to move back and forth slightly, like a pendulum. Johanna squeaked and steadied herself, and Katniss laughed at the noise she made.

“You’re so mean to me,” Johanna pouted.

Katniss gave her a peck on the lips. “If I’m mean, then you’re evil. Catch me if you can!”

Katniss started running again, leaving Johanna to untangle herself from the tree and land ungracefully among the pine needles. Johanna smirked a little at Katniss’ comment and ran after her. She heard the light laughing in front of her and sped up. Katniss heard Johanna’s loud stomping and crunching of the forest floor and grinned. “You’re so loud,” she shouted behind her.

“Yeah, well I can name a few times when you’ve been louder,” Johanna retorted. Katniss blushed and stopped abruptly when she spotted the small body of water before her. She turned around just in time to witness Johanna barrel into her. They tumbled into the grass and rolled around for a minute, giggling like schoolgirls. They ended up two sweaty messes, Johanna on top. Katniss brushed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. “You’re hot.”

“I prefer to be called gorgeous, but thanks.”

“No,” Katniss laughed. “I mean you’re hot. As in the temperature. Get off of me.” She shifted her body so Johanna rolled off of her and into the grass, almost rolling into the small pond that the forest surrounded. A pout threatened to appear, so Katniss suggested a swim. Johanna nodded and immediately stood up and started stripping. Katniss watched intently; her eyes admiring the pale skin in the sunlight peeking out behind the trees and how Johanna pushed her small chest out, obviously trying to show off, and succeeding. She admired Johanna’s strong thighs that she had been in between so many times before. Johanna noticed Katniss’ staring and smirked. “Well? Are you coming in or what?”

Katniss was broken out of her trance and started taking off her shirt. Under normal circumstances, Katniss would never just strip in the forest. But with Johanna, no circumstances were normal anymore, and Katniss frankly didn’t care if they were. She dipped her toes in the water and was pleasantly surprised at how nice the temperature was. This pleasantry was lost when Johanna grabbed her ankle and dragged her in, sending water splashing everywhere. “Johanna, you little shit!” Katniss retaliated by promptly dunking Johanna’s head under water, causing her to come up spluttering for air. She raised her hands in defeat, and Katniss smirked. 

They swam around for a while, sneaking kisses and hands wandering. Johanna started complaining how she was going to get pruny and that it was most definitely not attractive. “Maybe if you’re elderly,” Katniss commented, helping Johanna out of the water.

“Well I’m not elderly, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed,” Katniss said, gazing lovingly at her lover with eyebrows raised.

“Mmm, I bet you have,” Johanna grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Katniss leaned down, deepening the kiss and succeeding in making Johanna lose her balance and fall into the grass. Katniss trailed her kisses down Johanna’s neck and to her stomach. Johanna hummed in delight when Katniss’ hair tickled her thighs. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“You’re just saying that because I’m about to get you off,” Katniss mumbled against her thigh.

“No,” Johanna gasped when Katniss licked her center lightly. “You’re gorgeous all the time. But you’re right; you’re especially stunning when you’re in between my legs.”

Katniss teased and licked and kissed every part of Johanna, whose breathing was starting to become labored and body starting to become wet with sweat as well as the water from the pond. Katniss watched Johanna carefully, savoring how amazing she looked, writhing beneath her, whimpers almost silently falling from her perfect lips. Johanna opened her eyes and noticed Katniss watching her. She smirked, “Enjoying the view, Brainless?”

Johanna enjoyed the flush that reddened Katniss’ face. Johanna enjoyed it even more when Katniss sucked on her clit. Her back arched and she bucked her hips, trying to increase the pressure of Katniss’ mouth. She moaned when Katniss mumbled against her. “You like that, baby?”

Johanna tried to scold Katniss for calling her ‘baby’, but wasn’t able to say anything coherent as Katniss licked into her, sending her into her orgasm. Johanna squeezed Katniss’ head between her thighs and bucked her hips. “Katniss! Oh my god…”

Johanna’s thighs fell limp, leaving her wetness exposed to the cool air, and sent a shiver through her. “Katniss, I’m cold.”

Katniss laughed and crawled up Johanna’s body, peppering kisses on small patches of freckles that decorated Johanna’s body. “Stop, that tickles!”

“But I love your freckles,” Katniss whined, nuzzling her face into Johanna’s neck and breathing in her scent. “And how you smell.”

“And how would that be?”

“Like the forest. And vanilla,” Katniss smiled, nudging Johanna’s chin with her nose. Johanna absentmindedly ran her fingers through Katniss’ hair.

 

She gently pressed her lips to Katniss’ forehead, smirking against it when Katniss whispered, “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Brainless.”

  
  



End file.
